


Hollyhock

by Veroxion



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that one fic i wrote in first person but never again, unofficial couple becomes official, uruha acting as if he wasn't aoi's boyfriend for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veroxion/pseuds/Veroxion
Summary: There's a little bit of devil in his angel eyes.





	Hollyhock

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my livejournal. a fic i wrote for aoi's birthday in 2013. happy birthday old man.

****It was inevitable that I fell in love with him. 

Every Sunday morning, cold or warm, I would make the effort to go down to his apartment, even if I was sick or busy. Frigid hands rubbing together, the train ride was slow and torturous, every minute mindlessly running away along the tracks as I waited for my stop to be announced over the intercom. Today was no different, except my weekly visits to Aoi's apartment had gradually turned into an intimate routine over the years we had known each other. As had our our relationship, but there were times I often thought that we were simply too different of people to make it work. Nurture was lacking, that was something I was dead sure of, and it was partly my own fault. Not enough give to the take, and I most certainly _did_ take, but today I was definitely willing to give more than I had within these past ten, nearly eleven years.

When the train finally pulled into the platform, several other passengers and I got off. Making my way through the small crowds of people, I ventured up onto the street with the early morning wind whipping at my pale face. It was cold, the season bordering dangerously on the edge of winter so I pulled the thick jacket that Aoi had given me for one of my birthday's closer to my body in the hope it would keep the deathly chill out. 

The fog that dusted the streets was beginning to clear as the sun peeked over the horizon and the trek from the train station to Aoi's apartment was making me drag my feet sluggishly. Even though there were apartments closer to the station, closer to me, the raven-haired guitarist remained stubborn about staying where he currently lived So I had stopped bringing the subject up even though I loathed the walking distance. Sometimes I wondered if Aoi refused to move just because he loved to torture me... or maybe it was because he loved seeing the lengths I went to just to see him. 

After trudging along for no more than twenty minutes, my destination finally came into view, and a sigh of relief escaped into the air in a swirl of mist. I hated walking. In a last minute decision, I found myself stepping into a nearby convenience store that was near my favourite guitarist's apartment. Buying cigarettes for myself was a pastime I had cut out of my life years ago, but now it was customary for me to bring some along for Aoi whenever I went over. Otherwise he would just end up complaining, and that was the last thing I needed.

Sometimes I wished he would just stop, but that was simply out of the question when he worked so hard without even knowing it himself and smoking was a way to relieve stress. I was the same way once, so like asking Aoi to move closer to me, it was useless to try. As if I could convince that stubborn man to do something he didn't want to do, no matter how in love with me he was.

Pocketing the cigarettes after they had been purchased, it was only a short journey to the raven's front door after nearly slipping over on the wet stone steps due to my absent-minded clumsiness. Once I had almost fallen down while trying to heave one of my many amps up these stairs, nearly breaking the expensive equipment as well as a bone or two. Thankfully, Aoi had been there to steady me on my shaky feet and help bring the amp inside before lecturing me on trying to do it myself.

A smile came to my face at the memory, because now that amp was a permanent object inside of Aoi's apartment. Since one of the rooms resembled a mini-recording studio, courteous to the guitarist's passion, it was common for the other band members and I to visit and use the equipment there to its full potential. And even though the raven-haired workaholic had many amps for his vast selection of 'girlfriends', I still preferred using my own.

Hence why I made a firm point that I hated bringing the damn thing with me every single time since it was so heavy, a pain to transport with my other equipment in the band's van and that something needed to be done about it. 

The next time I had come over, trying not to fall over on my ass as I walked up the steps while carrying the amp, Aoi had already cleared its own space for it to be placed in his studio. None of the other members kept their things here. Reita had tried to argue about it, obviously using the same strategy I had, but it wasn't like he got far with Aoi, who claimed there wasn't enough room for his equipment along with ours. In the end, I was the only one allowed to leave professional belongings at the raven's house. Though those quickly turned into personal when he gave me a key to his apartment. 

Back then, I had known the real reason why Aoi had given it to me, so I immediately gave it back, saying that it wasn't needed and refusing to take it. Now though, I couldn't help but feel a rush of fond reminiscence when I returned home that same day and found the key in my pocket. This time I didn't return it, but instead gave Aoi a clip 'round the ear for being so sneaky. 

Shrugging the memories away, I unlocked the door with that same key and hurried in to get out of the biting cold.

As I thought, Aoi's apartment had seen better days. I scrutinized the area as I took my coat and shoes off, setting them aside. Well at least the floor was still visible and it resembled more of a home instead of a rubbish dump, which is what I expected it to look like when I stepped inside. In one corner, the television was still blazing loudly with some early morning show, so the first thing I did was switch that off to prevent an alarmingly expensive electric bill and then went around to collect some empty beer cans and bottles lying around the place. Because as much as I hated cleaning, I just couldn't stand the sight of mess and I doubted Aoi would be eager to clean up after spending nearly the entire night drinking himself stupid with his friends.

Drifting through the guitarist's messy place and picking up bits of litter as I went, it occurred to me that Aoi probably already knew I was here, thus ruining what I'd hoped to be was a surprise. Then again, it wasn't really a surprise when I came to his apartment every Sunday... but it would have still been nice to see the look on his face because it was his birthday today. By now, if it were any other day, he would have already emerged from his bedroom, scantily dressed and dragging his feet as he moaned and whined about me making him some coffee since he was 'incapable' of doing so himself. 

Instead all I could hear was the comfortable sound of silence that accompanied me while I made him that coffee without being told to, knowing it would be a way to try and coax the other man out of bed. If not, then I had his cigarettes as a back-up plan.

It was still early in the morning, at least for Aoi. He was never a morning person, so he wouldn't appreciate the disturbance or the fact that I was about to go and wake him up. But I wasn't going to wait any longer. This was something that should have happened a long time ago. I didn't want to go over to Aoi's apartment any more, I wanted to _live_ here, do 'stupid couple stuff' as I often put it and become someone more permanent in this man's life. 

This was what I had wanted for years now, and the only thing keeping me from having a relationship with Aoi was myself, sad enough as it was. So for once, there is no hesitation in me as I walk to the guitarist's bedroom, fresh cup of coffee in my hand.

Entering the room, the first thing I noticed was the crisp breeze that caused me to shiver, and my eyes drifted upwards towards the window that was situated above Aoi's bed. Of course, even in cold weather like this, that crazy man would have it open to keep the air in the room fresh. From experience I knew it would immediately be opened again if I closed it so I decided it wasn't worth the bother.

Kicking away the piles of clothes that blocked my way and closing the door behind me, my eager eyes settled on the large double bed that I have slept in just as much as my own.

There he was, just as I had expected him to be, on his side of the bed. Naturally, the other side was reserved for me. Black hair melting into the white pillow, rolled over onto his side and bundled up in the endless amount of ivory blankets that were thrown over the bed without a care. One pale foot was sticking out, hanging over the side and I couldn't help but tickle the exposed limb, watching in amusement as Aoi instantly recoiled at the touch and pulled it back within the warmth of the blankets. It probably didn't help that my hands were freezing, but Aoi hated being tickled—especially on his feet, which were victim to my attempts on many occasions. 

"Aoi, are you awake?" I cooed a bit too sweetly as I advanced towards the side of the bed, setting down the cup of steaming hot coffee along with the cigarettes I had brought.

"No." Aoi grunted out a second later, shuffling around under the numerous blankets that shrouded him in white. "You're late." he grumbled, making a sheepish smile appear on my lips. 

"Sorry, I was busy." I replied, which was only half-true and bordering on the edge of a lie. Thankfully birthdays weren't something we made a huge deal about. I preferred to keep it low-key, which meant some good alcohol and I alone in my apartment while writing numerous compositions for the band. Occasionally some friends would drop by, call or leave me a message. If Aoi was in the mood to pester and seduce me then he would come over just to show I didn't like being by myself for too long.

It was the same on his birthday too. Most often he would prefer the company of his friends to go out drinking. As always I was invited, but every year or so I would refuse because the chances of Aoi getting hammered enough to jump me were extremely high... and that was never a good thing in front of friends and company colleagues.

This year was different, though. Instead of hosting his evening out on the night of his birthday, Aoi instead decided to have it the day before. Somehow, this worked in my favour but I couldn't help but shake the strange feeling it gave me. Did this mean Aoi just wanted to spend his birthday alone for once? My mind nearly ran away with the possibilities, but my attention was soon drawn to the beautiful man lying on the bed next to me.

"Hurry up." he ordered gruffly, the bed sheets splayed open in welcoming. What enticed me into the bed though was the delectable sight of my rhythm guitarist's bare chest. Not needing to be told twice, I crawled into bed next to Aoi's warm body and pressed myself up against him as he threw the blankets over us. 

"Damn it, you're cold." he grumbled, pulling me towards his body almost roughly, yet with a tender gentleness that made me smile because he was concerned. In his own grumpy, barely-awake way of course. Calloused hands ran up and down my bare arms, pale skin reddening with the rapid friction. The apartment was warm, but it wasn't enough to get rid of the bitter chill that had invaded my body from walking outside on my way here. I cursed this cold weather, but I knew Aoi loved it. Especially if I was here to be his hot water bottle. 

"Sorry." I mumbled, not being quite sincere as I pressed myself closer and brushed my hands against the raven's chest, making him flinch slightly from the chilly contact. 

"Sure you are." Aoi snorted, making me snicker as my hands ran up and down his heated skin just to antagonize him further. 

"Are you going to get up soon?" My question must have disturbed him more than my playful actions, because Aoi mumbled something incoherent under his breath before replying with a firm 'no' as an annoyed pout materialized on his face, along with the crinkle of skin as he scowled. Right now, I bet he was cursing me a thousand times over for coming into his apartment and waking him up when all he wanted was his precious beauty sleep. 

"I made you some coffee." If there was one thing that could get Aoi out of bed, then it was the promise of caffeine. 

"It can wait." he mumbled in reply, the naked arm that was slung around my waist tightening. I felt his hand playing with the ends of my shirt, and I knew it was only laziness that kept it from disappearing beneath. 

"I got you cigarettes." I whispered in another attempt of rousing the raven from his sleep, toying with the silken strands hanging in front of Aoi's face. Brushing them away and tucking them behind one of his ears, I saw the guitarist's plump lips twitch slightly in what could have been an amused smile. 

"Tempting..."

Not able to help the chuckle that escaped me, my pink lips captured his own in a wet kiss, which was returned sleepily. 

"So you're not getting up?"

"Not now." Aoi groaned in reply, clearly fed up of me pestering him when all he wanted to do was drift back off into oblivion. While I was more than aware of what it felt like to wake up with a splitting headache, I wasn't done talking yet. 

"I'm surprised Kazuki's not passed out on your floor." I commented airily, poking at one of Aoi's high cheek bones to keep him awake. Irritably, he grunted and lazily swatted my hand away before rolling onto his other side, showing me the naked curve of his back. Absently, I wondered if the rest of him was and my lips worked into a grin as I started to peel the covers off, inch by inch. 

"I kicked him out at five." Aoi's annoyed reply came seconds later as he sleepily fumbled to pull the covers back over himself. If he knew what I was up to, then the blankets would be strewn over the floor instead of the bed. Along with my clothes. 

"Leave me alone~"

"So you don't want your present?" I asked, trying hard to stifle my amused snort and failing miserably when Aoi's eyes snapped open and he sat up fast enough to give him whiplash. 

"Present?" he questioned, suspicion clouding his tired features as he looked me up and down, trying to find my supposed gift.

"What present?"

I simply smiled and coaxed him to lie down again, laying my hand on his smooth naked chest while doing so. He caught it with his own, calloused after many talented years of guitar playing, before bringing it to his plush lips and kissing the appendage chastely. 

"You've never gotten me a present before." Aoi murmured, obsidian eyes averted elsewhere while his lips played with my hand; kissing the fingertips sweetly. I melted at the touch, snuggled into his warm, firm side as a cold breeze drifted in through the open window. Aoi shivered and I held onto him tighter as he tangled his legs with mine, our bodies embracing. 

"I never knew what to get you." Not once had I ever told Aoi the reason why I always turned up empty-handed on his birthday. It was something that hurt him, I knew, because everyone else in the band got him something, but he would never question me about it since he was too humble for his own good. When my day came, I would find myself showered with luxurious gifts—concert tickets, cologne, expensive wines, extravagant jewellery and designer clothes. Last year, Aoi had even gone as far as to provide the money for me to buy a customized guitar, exactly the way I wanted it designed. Built from complete scratch, it featured everything I wanted right down to the last detail; it was beautiful. 

I never played it. Never did I want such a special instrument to be tuned to the life of tour, to hear the roar of concerts. I didn't want it to be tainted by the screams of crowds and the life of music that kept us so close yet so far apart, separated by a stage and responsibilities. Instead I hung it up on the wall above my bed, displaying it proudly like the art it was. Whether Aoi was disappointed in this or not, I didn't know. All I knew was he gave more than he took, and it was time that I gave him something for a change, something I knew would make up for all the years I had taken from him greedily.

"Do you finally know?" Aoi interrupted quietly, to which I nodded confidently, already knowing that this was something we both had wanted for so long. I was a fool for not realizing earlier, but the past was the past. This was now, this was real and neither of us had to go another day without regretting or hoping for no more broken promises.

"Me." I whispered, the word coming out breathless; scared. Even though there was no reason to be, and the feeling came and went when I saw Aoi's face light up with an amused, satisfied smirk of triumph. The happiness there was obvious enough. 

"Took you long enough." he replied, almost a bit too smug for my liking. Any other time, I would pinch the lean skin on his stomach, or flick his pierced ear as punishment. This time however, I just grinned as he tilted his head my way. There's a little bit of devil in his angel eyes as he gazes at me longingly; waiting for me just as he has always done. 

As I leaned in closer, there is no hesitance as I cup his soft cheeks within the palms of my warm hands and capture his waiting mouth with my own eagerly. 


End file.
